Shikara
Ruru is the new mascot partner of Kagayaki Homare since episode 10. She is a Shinx who wants Tom to be a better guy or person. History As Princess Mikan: '''Very little is known about Shikara's past life as Mikan, like Meteora and Mr. Satan. The only thing Homare knows that she died after remove her Psyche. She was reincarnated as a Shinx for a better life. '''Falling to Couriway Town: '''She falls to Couriway Town some point prior to episode 10. '''Baton Pass message: '''After Rio and herself baton passing together, Rio falls to Ohana's lap. She is now safe in Homare's hands. After Rio was taken away to Used Mascot Batons category, she was now able to looking over Tom Lucitor. '''Appearance She is quadruped, feline Pokémon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its front half is light blue, while the rear is black. There is a short tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek. The top tuft is smaller on the female Shinx. It has large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes, and a tiny, red nose. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen in its upper jaw. A black marking encircles its neck like a collar and there are yellow bands above its forepaws. The hind paws are black on the male Shinx and blue on the female. Spiked fur surrounds the base of its long tail, which is tipped with a yellow star shape. If it senses danger, its fur can gleam brightly to blind predators so it can flee. Electricity is produced by the extension and contraction of muscles in this Pokémon’s forelegs. Shikara is earnest in their resolution to help Homare out. Observant, but focuses with overt seriousness on things that some others would call silly or irrelevant. Even with the drawing Shikara did of Riri, effort seems to have been put into it, as it's coloured and depicts her in a cute pose. Yet, a serving of Shikara's favourite, honey, is enough to distract Shikara from their task, as they've been easily captured by the Pretty Cures due to stealing a pancake snack. Shikara tries to be casual, but body language and behaviour show they are highly emotive, easily startled and not very good at lying. Shikara is often caught in casually telling the truth, only to realize that that would reveal their intentions, and twisting the sentence in a different direction. Shikara shows a bit of an insecure side and tries to avoid conflict. They are immediately apologetic and cry while bowing their head after being captured by the Cures, and act the same towards Homare when she caught Shikara talking badly about her behind her back. Relationships * [[Kagayaki Homare|'Kagayaki Homare']]: 'Her owner. * [[Riri|'Riri]]: '''Her partner in metronoming Tom. '''Trivia She is the first lion-like mascot in the series. * She was the first character to take control over another character that not a mascot. * She is the second lion-like mascot in Pretty Cure, preceeded by Pop. Category:Mascots Category:Secondary characters Category:Female Protagonist